I'm Never Leaving You
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Written for the lovely Sagakure. AU. Over the years since Rido adopted Kaname, their love for each other has gone from sweet and innocent to a firey passion. "They fit together pefectly; made only for each other." R/K YAOI Done...for now!
1. Pancakes, anyone?

_**This fic is abit different from my usual, mostly because of the pairing, but I hope you will enjoy it. In this fic Kaname's parents do get killed but not by Rido, who becomes his guardian. I won't say anything more or else I might give something anyway but some questions might be answered at the end.**_

"Happy Birthday, Kaname. You're already seven years old, my little one." The elder vampire cooed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Kaname pounced onto his guardian's lap "Why are you crying, Uncle Rido? Have I done something wrong?"

"No no, my angel." The elder reassured him "It's just that you look so much like your mother, Juri."

The boy snuggled into Rido's chest, "What was she like?"

"She had wavy chocolate locks, like yours, that flowed down to her slim waist. Her eyes were like glistening garnets amidst her fair porcelain features. Her beauty could light up the darkest room, but it was her heart that captivated me. Everyone thinks purebloods are supposed to be these wicked and cold beings, but Juri was the kindest and most compassionate woman you could ever meet.

I loved your mother very much but she didn't return those feelings. She only saw me as a close friend while her heart belonged to you father, Haruka. When they were killed you were only a baby and I took you in as my own."

Kaname threw his arms around his surprised uncle, "I promise I will never leave you. Uncle Rido, can I be your love? Like my mom was?"

-10 Years Later-

Sighing heavily, Kaname turned onto his side. He had dreamt of that night many times before; the memory of how he and his uncle had become lovers. It was a sweet and innocent time that brought a smile to either vampire's face when it was mentioned.

"Ah" Kaname thought, "So much has seemed to change about me but really life is still in its own motions." Getting out of bed, he gazed at the nearby mirror. No longer did a small boy look back at him, but a man. His face had lost its cherubic roundness to give way to defined features and high cheekbones. His body followed the example; broadening his shoulders, strengthening his muscles, and giving him the appearance of a Greek god. There was no denying that he was beautiful but what made him stand out was his hair. Long lush waves of dark brown hair cascaded down his neck until it reached his lower back. Kaname would never admit it but he had grown his hair out for his uncle, to look like Juri.

He blushed at the thought of his mother. What would she say if she knew about him being Rido's lover? Would she approve of them or would it degust her? Surely she would have seen just how much the two vampires loved each other.

A few moments passed before Kaname glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser.

"Ugh, it will still be another half hour before Rido comes home." He grumbled, "Stupid business trips…well, at least I can make him some breakfast."

With his mind set, the pureblood went straight into the kitchen. After noticing that there weren't any eggs left, pancakes became the best choice. While preparing the meal proved to be an easy task for Kaname, the spilt flour covering his hair and body became a problem.

Even rushing around at inhuman speeds it still took the full 20 minutes he had left just to jump in the shower and change his clothes. Then, not knowing what to do as his extra long locks dried, the teen plopped down on a couch to listen to his Ipod.

As he began to dose off, another vampire came into the room. Relieved to be home, Rido was greeted by quite a sight. He found himself responding right away to the boy in front of him; Kaname was laying on his back, giving a full view of his silk cami and boy-shorts clad body. The crimson fabric was stretched tight and clung to his still damp skin, accenting his nipples and arousal. His hair fanned out behind him like a set of dark wings.

Unable to stop himself, Rido leaned over and lightly blew on one of the aroused nubs. The chilling sensation caused Kaname to slowly wake with a half yawn half moan.

Rido let out a low chuckle, "Honey, I'm home."

Groaning, the teen playfully pushed his uncle away. "Stop looking at me like that. There are fresh pancakes over there for you to eat; I am not on the menu this morning!"

"Who said?" the elder licked some maple syrup off of his fingers, "You look much tastier than they do."

"Well, this is the last time I am going through the trouble –" but his words were cut off by a passionate kiss. As a tongue pushed past his lips, Kaname could taste the sugary sweetness. "I missed you." He moaned in between kisses.

The innocence of his statement mixed with the sultry look in his eyes made Kaname irresistible to the elder. Climbing on top of his lover, Rido slowly peeled the silky fabric off of the teen to leave him exposed and out in the open. As Rido took in the sight of his nude angel, he shivered "Oh Kaname, I missed you too. It took all of my will power to not just get up and leave for home in the middle of the meeting. I always miss you; I always want you."

_**Ok clear some things up; even though Kaname reminds Rido of Juri, Rido loves Kaname for who he is. I hope that had come across. Sorry if Kaname seemed to be too womanly. There will be at least one more chapter added for more 7 yr old Kaname fluffiness and more 17 yr old Kaname smexiness.... Who wants pancakes? Kaname's making more!**_

_**If you are having trouble picturing Kaname with such long hair, try looking at a picture of Jeile from MeruPuri. Sometimes they do look similar. By the way, does any think that Jelie X Lei reminds them of Kaname X Zero ? Just think about it... **_


	2. Bath Time

_**Ok, I enjoyed this pairing (within the given situation) so much that I could not help but write a second chap! This starts off not too long after where the last chapter ended.**_

"Ugh. Didn't anyone tell you not to play with your food?" Kaname grumbled to the smirking elder. He stiffly rose from the couch they had just finished making love on. It wasn't that he was actually upset with Rido, just a bit annoyed for needing a shower so soon after his last one. "Who even gave you the 'brilliant' idea of using maple syrup as lube?!"

Rido sat back on the sofa, watching his nephew head towards the bathroom. He loved when Kaname got like this. It was like a little reminder that the boy really did love him more than as an uncle. Not that he had any doubt; Kaname was old enough to move out if he had wanted to, but he never did.

Waiting until he heard the water running, Rido causally strolled into the bathroom. But as he reached the door, a low moan sounded from the other side. He quickly opened the door only to find out right away why Kaname was moaning. The teen had been trying to rid himself of the sticky syrup surrounding his entrance but somewhere along the way, he got lost in a sea of bliss. Kaname's slender fingers slid in and out as he threw his head back in bliss. "Rido. Oh, Rido." he hissed.

A "Yes?" jarred Kaname back to reality; finally seeing that he was not alone anymore. He slowly turned to face his uncle, "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough…" the elder stepped into the shower. He brought his nephew close to his body as he teased the boy's now aroused flesh. "Is this what you do when I'm at work?" he purred.

More than slightly flustered by this situation, Kaname slurred "It's your fault for getting me so messy!"

"But as I remember, my dear, you used to like sharing showers."

-I Feel A Flashback Coming On-

"Surprise, Uncle Ri-Ri!" the petit brunette burst into their bedroom carrying a tray filled up with belgium waffles. The intoxicating scent of the breakfast was what caused the elder to wake but it was the boy's appearance that kept him up. Kaname looked absolutely delicious as he knelt on their bed; his chocolate locks covered in powdered sugar while stray splatters of dough decorated his porcelain skin.

Rido could not help but laugh at the small pout on Kaname's cherubic seven year old features. "And what a grand surprise it is!" he chuckled, "But it looks as if you ended up wearing half of the breakfast, dear."

"I may be tall for my age but some things are still out of my reach." Kaname cutely huffed. He playfully slid to the end of the bed, his back to his guardian.

Quite amused by the boy's antics, Rido quickly scooped him into his arms. He smiled down at his willing captive, "It's bath time for you, my little angel."

"But Ri-Ri!" Kaname protested as he began to remove his dirty clothes, "I do not want to go in the big shower all by myself!"

The elder knelt down to look into his nephew's wide garnet eyes. "And what do you want me to do, hon? Join you?" he teased.

Kaname laughed as he undid the robe his uncle was wearing over a pair of satin boxers. "That's exactly what I want!" the boy innocently giggled.

"Ok ok you win!" Rido sighed while adjusting the water temperature, "You can stop undressing me now."

-Back In The Sexy Present-

"Rido!" the teen groaned under the steady stream of water. He should not have surprised him too much that his uncle wanted to fuck in the shower, but somehow it still did. After years together, being with Rido had just become a second nature to him. Sighing, Kaname nuzzled into the crock of the elder's neck. They fit together so well; made only for each other.

_**Well, hope you liked it! I am not sure if I will add to this. Probably not very soon but don't be surprised if I do.**_


	3. The OneFanged Kaname

_**OK, I know I said that chapter 2 was going to be the last chap but I just couldn't help myself!**_

_**This takes place around the same time period, but it is not truly connected to the first 2 chaps.**_

_**Written for Sagakure (like the rest of this fic) and also to irmina (who has been very patient with me on writing this fic I promised- sorry, it's coming soon I hope) ^///^**_

"Hey Ri-Ri! Look what I found when I was cleaning out the attic!" Kaname happily bounced into the room with a large wooden chest trailing behind him.

Unable to resist grinning at his over-excited nephew, Rido asked "A treasure chest?"

"Yeah, real cute." the younger vamp rolled his eyes, "No it's not filled with actual treasure but do you remember how we used to play dress-up when I was younger?"

"You're kidding! That was so long ago!" His di-colored eyes gleaming, Rido searched through the trunk. He let out a stream of steady laughter as he pulled out an adult sized fairy costume complete with a puffy pink skirt and glittery wings. "Oh god! I could have sworn I burned this!"

Quickly snatching the costume out of the elder's hands, Kaname clutched it protectively to his chest. "But what about all the good memories that this holds? Don't you remember that day?"

-Cue Flash Back Number One-

"Ri-Ri! Uncle Ri-Ri, come quickly!"

Rushing into the room in a blur of colors, the elder quickly picked up his nephew and checked him over for injuries. Finding nothing wrong except from the tears in those innocent garnet eyes, Rido asked "What's wrong, dear?"

"Mmyyy f-f-ang fell out! I'm going to be a one-fanged vampire for the rest of my life!" the boy sobbed.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rido hugged the petit brunette close to him "Don't scare me like that! You had me worried sick."

"But Ri-Ri! Without both of my fangs, I can't grow up to be handsome like you!"

"Calm down, sweet heart." the elder purred as he soothingly stroked Kaname's silken locks, "Fangs work the same way that the rest of your teeth do. This fang was a baby one that will be replaced by an adult one."

Wide crimson eyes stared up at him, "Really?"

"Of course and I heard that if you put it under your pillow at night, the tooth fairy will come. Speaking of which, isn't it getting late?"

"Ok," the boy yawned, "I'll see you tomorrow Ri-Ri. Love ya."

Tenderly smiling, Rido gave his nephew a small kiss on his forehead, "Love you too. Sleep well, my little angel."

As Kaname slipped into his room, Rido was rummaging through some old boxes from when he and his siblings used to dress-up for Halloween, There, buried beneath feathered hats and flowing capes, was the fairy costume he had been looking for.

It may have been a little snug and way too girly but thinking only of his beloved nephew, Rido found himself wearing the pink nightmare. Looking at himself in the mirror, he could only groan "Only for Kaname would I have ever even thought of this. As soon as tonight is over, this is going to burn."

Sucking up his pride, the 'tooth fairy' quietly snuck into Kaname's room. He gently nudged the petit brunette awake.

As those large garnet eyes slowly opened, a soft cue left his lips "Tooth Fairy?"

"That's right, dear." the fake pixie smiled, "Your Uncle Rido told me that you lost your first baby fang today. We are both so proud."

"Wait a second!" Kaname leaned closer for a better view of this fairy, "Uncle Ri-Ri? Is that you?"

"Whoops, time to go! So many teeth, so little time!" and with a cloud of dust and glitter trailing behind him, the elder pureblood ran out of the room.

-Back To Current Day-

"Don't even think about it!" Rido growled as his nephew mischievously looked from to the dress and back, "There is no way you will ever get me to wear that again!"

Kaname slyly smiled, "What if I let you pick out an outfit for me to wear with you?"

"Deal!" the elder pureblood laughed as he quickly found the costume of his choice in the wooden chest. Holding it up, he proudly exclaimed "Here it is!"

Staring at the outfit in shock, Kaname took in the sight of the Little Red Riding-Hood costume. It was a simple design; a flowing red cape with a black and white checkered dress. Well, it would have been 'flowing' if the teen was still seven, not a young adult.

Smirking, Rido waved the outfit in front of his nephew "Do we have a deal or are you still afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"

At the sound of the elder's challenge, Kaname quickly snapped out of his daze and snatched up the ruby fabric. Then he went to go get changed, but not before throwing the frill fairy costume at his uncle. "You are so on!"

-About 10 Minutes Later-

Silent disbelief filled the bedroom as the purebloods stared at each other's absolutely sexy appearances.

Never before had Kaname seen his uncle look so over appealing; the pastel spandex stretched tight over EVERY curve of his body and the puffy tutu did nothing to his 'excitement'. Yet Kaname was not the only one speechless.

Rido's jaw was on the floor as he saw Little Kaname Riding-Hood. What was meant to be an ankle length dress, now appeared as a peasant blouse on the growing teen. Pale creamy legs were put on display, along with his thighs and arousal. Long waves of chocolate hair spilled out from the hooded cloak to frame Kaname's delicate features.

Unable to resist him anymore, the elder pushed his nephew back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Kaname lightly giggled "Oh Tooth Fairy, what sharp fangs you have."

"All the better to taste you with, my dear." Rido said as he bit down on the teen's inner thigh.

Spreading the blood on his fingers, the elder began to probe Kaname's entrance. The smaller brunette gasped, "Oh Tooth Fairy, what slender fingers you have."

Brushing over the boy's prostate, Rido grinned "All the better to tease you with, my dear."

"Oh Tooth Fairy," Kaname exclaimed one final time as he strip his uncle of his pink confinements, "what a large erection you have!"

"All the better to screw you with, my dear!"


End file.
